


Day 25 - Blood

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: He tried to reach out to Atsumu as he dropped but his reaction wasn’t fast enough, as the blonde was already past him. He barely stifled a laugh, looking away in amusement and only just stopping himself from an ‘I told you so’ before realizing that Atsumu wasn’t standing up. He regretted looking back down.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Kudos: 137





	Day 25 - Blood

They had planned for a simple day. Sakusa had dropped by Atsumu’s house, wearing his yellow-green Itachiyama track jacket with a backpack pulled over his shoulders, planning to spend time with his boyfriend. He had so much trouble getting through the door, eyes fixed on everything he couldn’t truly see, imagining sickness crawling down his throat, flowing through his veins.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Atsumu to keep him safe, he just didn’t trust the home that Atsumu shared with his family. He had tried for far too long to step inside the threshold before Atsumu had laughed quietly in understanding and told him to stay where he was. A few moments later, he came out with wrapped sandwiches and a bright smile, closing and locking the door behind him.

By then they had finished their lunch in a park and were simply walking around together, enjoying each other’s company. Sakusa didn’t mind that it was Atsumu carrying most of the conversation and the blonde didn’t seem to mind either. It was just how they worked together. 

But Sakusa became worried when Atsumu hopped up onto the large stones lining the path. “Don’t be stupid,” he said, deadpan, “you’re going to fall off.” 

Atsumu stuck his tongue out at him in defiance. “What are you, my mom?” He laughed at his own joke. Sakusa watched him closely anyway, not liking to be referred to as his boyfriend’s mother but also not wanting Atsumu to get hurt. A woman walking her dog walked past them, Sakusa instantly recoiling and taking his eyes off Atsumu to laser focus on the dog, making sure it didn’t get anywhere near him. 

He heard Atsumu shriek, quickly bringing his focus back to the setter as he wobbled on a loose brick, arms flying out to catch him instinctively. They made brief eye contact, Atsumu’s face was almost comical as his body quickly fell to the ground. His eyes were wide and his mouth was formed in a surprised ‘o’, Sakusa only seeing the barest glance before Atsumu’s face had passed his own.

He tried to reach out to Atsumu as he dropped but his reaction wasn’t fast enough, as the blonde was already past him. He barely stifled a laugh, looking away in amusement and only just stopping himself from an ‘I told you so’ before realizing that Atsumu wasn’t standing up. He regretted looking back down.

Blood trickled from a gash on Atsumu’s forearm, dripping off his elbow and onto the sidewalk beneath him. The sight of the substance forced a gag from Sakusa’s throat, an involuntary action. Atsumu’s face was twisted in pain, cradling one hand in his other arm. He was sitting up, hopefully a sign that everything else was still intact. Sakusa’s eyes zeroed in on the blood, barely noticed the wrist that was beginning to swell.

 _Get away_ , was his first reaction. With blood came the fear of contamination, every nerve in his body trying to pull him away from the bleeding boy. He took a step back, his legs trembling as his body told him to _run_. Atsumu looked up at him, pain filling his features, and Sakusa’s instincts began to fight each other. One side of him still wanted to push away, to escape and go somewhere safe, somewhere _clean_. 

But the other side was to pull Atsumu towards him, crush him in his embrace and whisper reassuring words in his ear, clean up the wound with a gentle hand and press his lips against Atsumu’s until his pain faded into the background. 

Sakusa stood still for far too long, both his body and mind split between the actions. 

In a surge of confidence, he swept his backpack from his shoulders, tugging open the zipper before drawing out disinfectant wipes. He stepped forward, eyes darting from Atsumu’s pained face to his bleeding arm, the voice in his head growing ever louder as he neared the blood. 

He kneeled down carefully, making sure his knees didn’t land in the spots of blood on the ground and ripped open the sterile packet with shaking hands. Sakusa was sure he looked almost as pale as Atsumu as he reached out with the wipes to brush lightly at the cut, the setter flinching at the sting of alcohol on the gash.

“ _Shh, it’s okay baby_ ,” he whispered. Atsumu seemed unconvinced, eyes trained on Sakusa as he struggled to clean the wound.

“I-I can’t move my wrist, I think it’s sprained or something. It–” Atsumu took a steadying breath before he continued. “It _hurts_ , Omi.” Sakusa’s heart cracked at the admittance, his typically strong boyfriend– so full of bright smiles that made his day– injured and near tears. Sakusa felt like shit having not realized the swelling in Atsumu’s wrist.

“It’s going to be okay, ‘Tsumu, I’ll take you to the clinic, alright?” Sakusa’s voice still wasn’t steady and neither were his hands as he continued to wipe away the blood on his arm, but Atsumu’s words had strengthened his resolve, the repulsed voice completely gone. He was ashamed that turning his back on his lover was ever an option at all. Atsumu nodded, still flinching when the wipe touched his cut directly. It wasn’t deep, and luckily for them both the bleeding has stopped.

When all the blood has been soaked away, Sakusa lifted the bloody wipe with two fingers, not wanting to touch any more of it than was absolutely necessary. He stood briefly, only capable of taking a breath after the rag had been discarded. Sakusa quickly returned to Atsumu’s side, helping him stand.

“Are you okay to walk, sweetheart? You didn’t hurt your leg or anything?” Atsumu shook his head as they both quietly walked to the edge of the park, Sakusa’s hand placed on the small of Atsumu’s back, guiding him gently. 

“Thank you,” Atsumu whispered. Sakusa looked to him in surprise, not expecting the gratitude. “I know that was hard for you.” He still looked as if he were in pain but a smile appeared on his lips as he glanced at Sakusa. “I’m so proud.”

Sakusa flushed at the praise, turning Atsumu towards him for a quick kiss before the two lovers walked together to the clinic.

**Author's Note:**

> have I mentioned my writing buddy recently? They're amazing, go to their page what are you even doing?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
